


Best Friend

by thelonelyisland



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Laboratories, M/M, Other, Science Fiction, Teen Angst, millitary, shape shifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelyisland/pseuds/thelonelyisland
Summary: Emry is an average lonely high schooler. His parents are divorced, his mom is super busy, and he has absolutely no friends. One night, Emry finds an injured dog and takes it in. Even though the dong is a stray it's incredibly obedient and froendly. He starts to feel like he has an actual friend. It's almost as if the dog can understand him.(This story is also posted on my WattPad)





	1. Chapter One

Emry jerked awake. His eyes flew open in alarm and his heart quaked with the coming and passing of thunder in the sky. The boom and crackle of the outside hysteria jolted the whole house.  
He looked over to his alarm clock on his dresser that was three steps away from where he lie. He prayed it was at least 3 o'clock in the morning, but defeat crept into his heart as his barely opened eyes were greeted with a glowing read '5:07 a.m'.

He reached down to the socket next to his bed and yanked the alarm clock's plug out of it.

He lied back down and snuggled himself into his comforter. Emry decided he would spend the day in bed and not go to school. He was soothed by the sounds of rain hitting the rooftop of his house, as well as the faint thunder.

As quickly as he had fallen to sleep he was jerked awake. A sudden wave of shock skeezed over his body as his bedroom door slammed open. He whopped his head around to see his mother standing there.

"Emry! What are you still doing in bed?" The booming voice of a woman imitated the boisterous thunder that snatched him away from sleep.  
His pulse was racing and his head was spinning.  
"Wha... stop shouting," he wined in his sleepy voice.

He pulled the covers farther over his head and tried to ignore her presence.  
"Emry Issac!" She shouted, "you are not missing school again. You already missed a day last week for no reason. Do you want to repeat your senior year all over again", she added emphasis to the 'all'.

He groaned "I'm so tired. Just call and tell them I have pneumonia."

"If your not out of that bed and dressed in the next 20 minutes, your gonna have real soggy sheets. You got me?" Her heels clacked on the wood floors of the hallway as she walked away. The insinuation of what she said sent a chill throughout his body. He knew she was for real. His mom never made empty threats or promises. He had learned that the hard way.

Gathering all the strength and courage in the world, The curly red head forced himself out of bed. Standing and stretching before dragging his feet to the bathroom.

Downstairs, Marie Issac spoke fluent Italian on the phone to an over seas producer. Her job consisted of producing movies and television. A job Emry once thought to be extremely glamorous. However, his perspective changed when he saw the true grittiness behind the scenes.

His mom was considered a "big dog" among her peers. She's tough, aggressive when necessary, and oh so in charge. She is the type of woman that commands a room when she enters it. Its what he admires the most about her. He also thinks these intense qualities she has along with his father's weak mentality and lack of security that led to his parents divorcing.

He was fourteen when things settled between them and his mom took him to California, while his father remained in New York with his younger sister, Sicily. The kids had no choice of which parent they stayed with, but he knows that him being with his mom was always the right thing. His sister on the other hand was discontent being apart of a broken family, therefore blamed her mother for it and not her dad.

As he came down the white marble staircase, she hung up the phone.

"You missed the bus, so I'm dropping you off" she said, digging around her purse looking for her keys.  
"Eat that", she nestired to a granola bar on the counter.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the car he ignored his mom's conversation, this time in English, by losteninh to music.  
Once upon a time his mom bugged him about constantlu having loud muci in his ears.

"You'll be deaf by the time your thirty," she would always say to him.

As school came into view dread popped its fangs into his neck.

Marie parked on the curve just outside of Meadow brook High's large gymnasium. The school was a very prestigious prep academy with over 60% of it's polpulation being the sons and daughters of the rich and/ or famous.

Emry pulled his bag over his shoulder as e exited the car. He was one of exactly fifteen seniors who didn't drive an expensive car to school. Some most unbelievable assholes had their own private chauffeurs.

Rolling his eyes, he slammed the door shut and waved half-heartedly to his mother as she drove away. He made sure to keep his head down as he walked briskly into the building.

The halls of Meadow brook were extremely glamorous. There was deep rich polished wood fixtures that melted in to benches sparingly on each hall. The shiny gray lockers stayed as neat as possible, and the waxed marble floors gleamed against freshly shined black shoes worn by the students. The hall was filled with uniform clad teens chatting carelessly to one another before class. Meanwhile the teachers were in their classrooms preparing for the day.

At his locker, Emry gathered the supplies he'd need for first period AP Chemistry- his most hated class. Dr. Fisher, or as Emry thought of him, the most annoying teacher on the face of the planet, stood in his door way wearing a welcoming smile that fooled almost everyone. Emry hated guys like him. The kind that think they're all knowing, that their opinions where more important than everyone else's. Not to mention he was just barely passing the man's class due to his inability to teach.

"Good Morning Emry", Dr. Fisher greeted him with his usual sweet smile, pushing his thick rimmed glasses back up against his face, something he did way too much.

"Morning sir," Emry flashed him a fake smile upon entering the class room.

Taking his usual seat in the back next to an old bookshelf, Emry laid his head down on top of his backpack.

This was his routine: come to class, in the back, and sleep for most of the period.

His head shot up at something cold and wet slidingdown his neck. His panic caused an up roar of laughter among everyone in class.

"Hey ass-crack, you're in my seat." The voice belonged to Miron Sanders. The 6 foot jovk stood over him with an iced coffe in his hand.

Rage filledEmry to the brim. The 6 foot tall meat headed football- playing stereotype lifted the drink above him once again and said, "Hey, can you hear me? Are you def mate" He said the last part in an exaggerate British accent. Earning him more laughter from the crowd of on lookers.

"I sit here everyday", Emry said quietly. He tried to move his head away from the direction of Miron's cup but it followed him.

The overly tanned blond lowered his mouth to Emy's ear and said,

"This morning I asked my stupid bitch of a mother to get me a coffee from Ringers and she got me this shit. Who the fuck drinks iced coffee?" He added a little laugh. "So I'm gonna dump this on your head if you don't get outta my seat in the next two seconds." Emrys whole body went hot. Embarrassment flushed to his cheeks and neck. A red glow illuminate underneath his sandy- brown, freckled skin.

He quickly pushed away from the desk, sanding up. His face stopped at Miron's collar- bone. He contemplated defending himself, then he looked up and saw the ice cold blue eyes staring down at him, daring him to do something back. He knew that if he attempted to retaliate he would get his ass handed to him.

He grabbed his bag and walked away. As he made for window seat across the class room he could hear someone say, "pussy" and more laughter.

He knew he should be used to this by now, but he still felt humiliated every time. Knowing that this was the second time today that someone threatened him with a liquid punishment makes the situation even worse.

For the rest of the period he sat with his eyes cast down, trying to shrink himself into his clothes. Wanting to be as invisible as possible.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cafeteria was unusually packed. the courtyard was soaked from this morning's downpour and still being hit with little droplets of rain.

Alone, he sat eating his carrots and ranch dressing with the an alternative rock play list pumping in his ears. First period's fiasco still sent a wave of embarrassment and shame through him; even though everyone that was there has probably forgotten about it already.

Being publicly humiliated by bullies was a regular occurancefor him. Whether its being locked inside of the janitors closet, blamed for stopping up a toilet with a t-shirt, or accused of a rumor that suggests he lost his virginity to his 60 year old neighbor... after she had died in her sleep. People called him 'somno boy' for three months until another bogus rumor replaced that one. He was a perpetual loser, which is why he had no friends. The scholarship kids didnt even talk to him.

Across the room a waving hand caught Emry's attention.

The hand belonged to Carlyle Mckenzie. The attractive boy sat at a table full of his fellow theater "geeks". They weren't really geeks though. In fact, they were some of the most popular kids in school.

The person he was waving at passed by Emry almost brushing his shoulder.

He watched them. He watched as Carlyle's bright brown eyes lit up as the other boy approached him. Their fingers interlocked and they sat so close together that their thighs were touching.

Carlyle turned to glance at Emry as if he could feel the ginger's eyes burning into him. He smiled a brief kind smile at him before turning back to his friends. Emry's green eyes lingered on him.

It felt surreal. Every interaction he had with Carlyle felt surreal; even if it was breif smile that you'd gove a strangeron the street. Emry wondered if Carlyle felt the same way about their interactions.

He wonders if the boy with the kind eyes and crooked smile feels the sick feeling that Emry feels when he looks at him.

It had been over two years ago since they held a conversation that consisted of more than two awkward phrases.

Emry uad learned ahow drastically things could change in barely any time. How two people who were so close, could just forget about each other so easily.

His cell phone vibratedon his lap, pulling his attnetion away from Carlyle.

'Going on a quick trip to New York. Anna will be checking in on you. I'll back in 2 days *kiss- face emoji*'

Sighing, he responded with a quick 'okay'. His mom took impromptu trips all the time, so it didn't phase him.

But since his mom was gone he wouldnt have to go to schoolfor the next two days. His mood suddenly felt much better.


	2. Chapter Two

"... We advise all our viewers to stay off the roads, and in doors. The storm will be sweeping across the state, hitting Hinesborogh tonight and touching down in Los Angeles tomorrow night..."

"Damn she's hot", said a young brunette slouched in front of a small t.v. screen with her combat booted feet propped up on an old wooden table in front of her.

Suddenly, the television switched off. She looked around confused. Her face fells as she saw the old man standing behind her. She shot up like a bullet, standing at attention.

"Uh..." she stuttered, "uh, sorry Doctor, I was just- uh checking the weather while you stepped away. It seems there's a storm approaching." She spoke awkwardly loud. Every word molding in her thick southern accent.

"Cup the crap", the old man said, waving her off.

"I know you were ogling at her tits. Follow me, I have something that's much more worth staring at with your jaws on the floor."

The soldier followed behind him closely, trying to keep up with the old man's surprisingly quick pace. "Sir, I sincerely apologize for resting when you did not give instruction to. But I was under the impression that we were finished with the mission." She said with a confused expression.

"Oh yeah? And what gave you that idea? Was it all those tater chips you've been munching on? They made you daft?"

She rolled her eyes as they approached the elevator. She watched him as he pressed the the down button. His demeanor was different. For the first time in the 8 months she has known Dr. Thornton, he didn't seem belligerent and hostile. He seemed pleasant, though he was trying to hide it. Somehow, he underwent a drastic change in the 2 hours he spent holed up in his office.

Once they reached the floor, the doors parted. The short white-haired man stepped into the sterile laboratory with a pep in his step.

"Doctor, whats going on on? You're being unusual." She eyed him curiously steeping in after him.

"You see my dear Kimberly." He smiled with his whole face. His eyes twinkling and his dimples showing.

His excitement peeked her curiosity. What the hell was going on? She thought.

"Yesterday I went on a tangent explaining to you how I was resigning from this lost cause of a program, correct?" She nodded, eyeing him warily.

"Well today, we have received... a- a miracle" he boasted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down to his level, "I have tried and tried for years and today. All of that work and pain, and EFFORT-" he shouted. " has been realized. I have single-handedly done the impossible."

She flinched away from him while trying to hide her being weirded out.

He moved away from her and looked off passionately in the distance.

"After our conversation at 2:56 p.m, I left to go prepare my resignation letter for this project. I thought, after 20 years of this non-sense its about time I give up. When I arrived back here, I thought I'd take one last look around to remind myself of how much of a failure I have been. But then I went into the chamber and I saw it." He pointed to the direction of the white metal doors.

Kimberly peered around to where he was pointing. she had never been inside of it before.   
He went for t, brushing her shoulder, he motioned for her to follow him. After pressing his pass code into the keypad, the doors swooped apart.

It was completely white inside. The walls were lined with wires, shelves, and other contraptions.. There were several giant computer monitors hanging at the head of the room. All of them contained some sort of statistic. Kimberly hadn't had a clue of.

What immediately drew her, as well as Thornton's, attention was the metal cage hanging from the ceiling.

Kimberly's eyes widened and her jaws fell apart. The doctor clapped giddily next to her.

"Yes! Yes, i know! Its surreal- its amazing!" She could barely hear him from the pounding growing in her ears. Her sight was glued to the what was held inside of the cage.

It was a man. No, it was a monster. It was big and hairy, with a human-like body, except it had hair everywhere. Its calves were thick and veiny, as were its neck, thighs, and biceps. Its teeth protruded from its mouth, and it had long canines on each side of its chin. Its eyes glowed red and its back hunched uncomfortably against its bulging spine. The creature grunted loudly with each breath.

"What is that?"she asked just above a whisper. She was trying to fight the sickness building up in her stomach.

"This, my dear," he said, "is revolutionary!" He turned to look back at the creature. He started for it.

"This is what I have spent the last 20 years of my life trying to do," He got closer and closer to it.

"Doctor? Doctor you shouldn't stand to close to that thin-"Her warning was cut off by a harsh shush.

The wild eyed old man waved at the caged creature as if it were a child. It didn't move. It's eyes focused on Dr. Thornton for a whole thirty seconds. Just looking at the man with what looked like curiosity.

The room was so quiet Kimberly was afraid to breath. She stared at the thing just like Dr. Thornton. except she in fear and he in admiration. The quiet was broken by Dr. Thornton's voice.

"I am you master." He spoke clearly and loudly, "You will do as I say."

For a minute Kimberly expected the thing to nod or even say 'yes' by the way it just stood there calmly.

Dr Thornton repeated, "I said I am your master, you will do as I-"

The creature moved so fast, it was like the blink of an eye. Dr. Thornton was dangling from the suspended cage. The creature had him held against the cage by his neck. As if in slow motion, Kim removed her gun from in its holster. The creature had Thornton's head right in its grasp. The man struggled for all of 5 seconds before his face began to turn red and he was losing his breath.

The soldier shot at the beast repeatedly. She shot purposefully, trying to avoid the doctor's body.

Moving almost at hyperspeed the creature moved extremely fast. Kimberly noted how smooth and quick its reflexes were. It's okay the cage violently swinging it back and fourth. This caused the Dr to slip from the beasts grip. He fell to the ground, rolling onto his side trying to catch his breath.

Kim kept on firing. The creature shook the cage from side to side. It jumped around growling and snarling.

Kim moved closer, not lowering her weapon. "Doctor! Move out of the way!" He managed to crawl away from the line of fire.

Kim could hear his panicked voice shouting as he picked himself up using the help of the wall, "don't kill him! Don't kill him!"

She landed a shot right on its shoulder. With a whimper the creature feel to the floor of the cage with a loud thud.

Panting heavily, she lowered the gun turned to face the doctor,"What. The actual fuck?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this please leave a comment letting me know cus I'm bout to scrap it unless someone is enjoying it :)


End file.
